comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Infinite Crisis
Infinite Crisis is published by DC Comics. Price per issue is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Tales From the Dark Multiverse: Infinite Crisis #1: 27 Nov 2019 Current Issue :Crisis on Infinite Earths Giant #1: 15 Jan 2020 Next Issue :Crisis on Infinite Earths Giant #2: 26 Feb 2020 Status Monthly mini-series (seven issues) Characters Main Characters *'Superman' *'Batman' *'Wonder Woman' *'Donna Troy' *'Supergirl' *'Power Girl' *'Superman (Earth 2)' *'Superboy (Earth Prime)' *'Alexander Luthor' Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Crisis on Infinite Earths Giant #1 Tales From the Dark Multiverse: Infinite Crisis #1 Infinite Crisis #7 Infinite Crisis #6 Infinite Crisis #5 Infinite Crisis #4 Infinite Crisis #3 Infinite Crisis #2 Infinite Crisis #1 Everything is falling apart. In the ruins of the JLA Watchtower, the disagreement between Superman, Batman and Wonder Woman reaches a breaking point, and they battle Mongul. In the Polaris Galaxy, a cosmic storm interrupts the war between Thanagar & Rann, and threatens to destroy the universe; while back on Earth, Donna Troy is gathering a group of heroes--including Supergirl & Starfire--to leave Earth to battle the cosmic threat. Near Metropolis, the Freedom Fighters battle members of the Secret Society of Super-Villains, with deadly consequences. The Spectre destroys the Rock of Eternity, raining chaos over Gotham City. A multitude of OMACs are gathering, but for what purpose? All seems lost... But beyond space and time, four mysterious figures break out of their pocket dimension: The original super-hero, Superman of Earth-2, along with Lois Lane of Earth-2, Superboy of Earth-Prime, and Alexander Luthor of Earth-3! Past Storylines "Crisis of Conscience" JLA #115-120. While the Justice League wrestles with the revelations of their past actions in Identity Crisis and battles many of the members of the old Secret Society of Super-Villains, Despero arrives on Earth and mind-controls many of the members. After Despero is defeated, a mystery man wearing a red cape destroys the JLA Watchtower. "Villains United" Lex Luthor forms a new Secret Society of Super-Villains, but six villains, The Secret Six, refuse to join. "Rann-Thanagar War" The Evil Onimar Synn leads displaced Thanagarians to invade the planet Rann. "The OMAC Project" Max Lord uses Checkmate and the OMAC corps, a secret anti-meta-human cyborg force created by Batman and controlled by an orbiting satellite AI known as Brother Eye, to wage war against the meta-human community. When Lord gains mental control over Superman, he is killed by Wonder Woman, and control over the OMACs is left solely under Brother Eye's direction. "Day of Vengeance" Eclipso takes control of Jean Loring's body and convinces the Spectre to destroy all magic. Shadowpact, a group of misfit mystical heroes, forms to stop them. "The Return of Donna Troy" "Countdown" The Blue Beetle discovers that the secret organization Checkmate is now dedicated to stopping super-heroes, and is killed by former ally Max Lord, now the head of Checkmate. "Identity Crisis" "The Kingdom" "Zero Hour: Crisis in Time" "Crisis on Infinite Earths" When the powerful Anti-Monitor attempts to detroy the multiverse, the heroes of multiple worlds and dimensions and times join forces to stop him. In the process, the multiple realities are merged into one. Collections Hardcovers *'Crisis on Infinite Earths Deluxe Edition' - Collects Crisis on Infinite Earths #1-12. - - - *'Crisis on Infinite Earths Companion Deluxe Edition' - Collects Justice League of America vol. 1 #244 & Annual #3, Green Lantern vol. 2 #194, Wonder Woman vol. 1 #327-328, The Losers Special #1, Infinity Inc. vol. 1 #18-20, DC Comics Presents #87-88, Omega Men vol. 1 #31, Blue Devil #17-18, New Teen Titans vol. 2 #13-14, All-Star Squadron #50-51, and The Fury of Firestorm #41-42. - *'Crisis on Infinite Earths Companion Deluxe Edition, vol. 2' - Collects Detective Comics vol. 1 #558, DC Comics Presents #86, Swamp Thing vol. 2 #44, The Losers Special #1, Legends of the DCU: Crisis on Infinite Earths #1, Infinity Inc. vol. 1 #18-25 & Annual #1, Justice League of America vol. 1 #244-245, and New Teen Titans vol. 1 #13-14. - *'Crisis on Infinite Earths Companion Deluxe Edition, vol. 3' - Collects Amethyst vol. 2 #13, Blue Devil #17-18, Wonder Woman vol. 1 #327-329. Swamp Thing vol. 2 #46. Legion of Super-Heroes vol. 2 #16 & 18, Superman vol. 1 #413-315, DC Comics Presents #87-88 & 94-95, Justice League of America vol. 1 Annual #3, and Omega Men vol. 1 #31 & 33. - *'Infinite Crisis' - Collects Infinite Crisis #1-7. "Four heroes, trapped in limbo since the original Crisis on Infintie Earths, are about to reveal themselves: one is dying, one wants to save her and restore an entire world that vanished and the other two seek unrivaled power. The plan they concoct is literally earth-shattering, and the world’s greatest superheroes may not be enough to stop their attempt to alter the very nature of reality." - - - *'The Infinite Crisis Omnibus' - Collects Infinite Crisis #1-7, plus Day of Vengeance #1-6 & Special; Rann-Thanagar War #1-6 & Special; The OMAC Project #1-5; DC Countdown #1; and Wonder Woman vol. 2 #219. - *'Crisis on Infinite Earths: Arrowverse Deluxe Edition' - Collects the new stories from Crisis on Infinite Earths Giant #1-2. - - (forthcoming, May 2020) Trade Paperbacks *'Crisis on Multiple Earths, vol. 1' - Collects Justice League of America #21-22, 29-30, 37-38 & 46-47. "Our heroes battle the Injustice Society, the Crime Syndicate of Earth-Three, the evil Johnny Thunder, and the Anti-Matter Man!" - - *'Crisis on Multiple Earths, vol. 2' - Collects Justice League of America #55-56, 64-65, 72-73 & 83-84. - - *'Crisis on Multiple Earths, vol. 3' - Collects Justice League of America #91-92, 100-102, 107-108 & 113. "Featuring the legendary search through time for the Seven Soldiers of Victory, the discovery of Earth-X and the Freedom Fighters, and the final fate of Sandman's partner Sandy!" - - *'Crisis on Multiple Earths, vol. 4' - Collects Justice League of America #122-124, #135-137 and #147-148. "In this latest collection of team-ups, meet the heroes of Earth-S, led by the Earth's Mightiest Mortal, Captain Marvel, as well as the Legion of Super-Heroes." - - *'Crisis on Multiple Earths, vol. 5' - Collects Justice League of America #159-160, 171-172 & 183-185. "The two teams face the unexpected theat from some of DC's war and Western characters, including Jonah Hex and Enemy Ace. Then, the teams must find the traitor within their own ranks. And finally, the JLA and JSA join forces with The New Gods to stop the evil might of Darkseid." - - *'Crisis on Multiple Earths, vol. 6' - Collects Justice League of America #195-197, 207-209 & 219-220. "The teams face Gorilla Grodd and the Secret Society of Super-Villains and battle the Crime Syndicate and the the Crime Champions of Earth-1." - *'Crisis on Infinite Earths' - Collects Crisis on Infinite Earths #1-12. "A mysterious being known as the Anti-Monitor has begun a crusade across time to bring about the end of all existence. As alternate earths are systematically destroyed, the Monitor quickly assembles a team of super-heroes from across time and space to battle his counterpart and stop the destruction. DC's greatest heroes including Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, and Aquaman, assemble to stop the menace, but as they watch both the Flash and Supergirl die in battle, they begin to wonder if even all of the heroes in the world can stop this destructive force." - - - *'Zero Hour: Crisis in Time' - Collects Zero Hour #4-0, plus Showcase 94 #8-9." - *'Infinite Crisis Companion' - Collects Day of Vengeance Infinite Crisis Special, Rann-Thanagar War Infinite Crisis Special, The Omac Project Infinite Crisis Special, and Villains United Infinite Crisis Special. - *'Infinite Crisis' - Collects Infinite Crisis #1-7. "OMAC robots are rampaging, magic is dying, villains are uniting, and a war is raging in space. And in the middle of it all, a critical moment has divided Earth's three greatest heroes: Superman, Batman and Wonder Woman. It's the DCU's darkest day, and long-lost heroes from the past have returned to make things right in the universe...at any cost. Heroes will live, heroes will die, and the DCU will never be the same again!" - - - History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer: Geoff Johns; Artists: Phil Jimenez & Andy Lanning; Guest art in certain sections by George Perez & Jerry Ordway; Colorists: Jeremy Cox & Guy Major; Letterer: Nick J. Napolitano. Publishing History Future Publication Dates :Crisis on Infinite Earths Giant #2: 26 Feb 2020 :Crisis on Infinite Earths: Arrowverse Deluxe Edition HC: 06 May 2020 Links * DC Comics - Publisher's Website * Crisis Counseling * wikipedia:Infinite Crisis Category:Super-Hero